Clamble
|release date = 2012-09-04 |release version = 1.0.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Plant, Earth, Gold, Tribal, Composer |beds required = 3 |element1 = Plant |element2 = Earth |element3 = Cold |class = Natural |size = 1 x 1 |breeding = + Potbelly and Drumpler + Noggin and Furcorn + Mammott and Shrubb |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 50 |selling price coin = 16,000 |placement xp = 10,000 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version= |composer version = }} Description The Clamble is roughly humanoid in shape, with two legs and feet, two arms and hands, a long thin torso, neck, and head. However, the legs and feet appear to be wooden, or covered in brown bark. The arms and hands look like they are made from green plants, with the hands being shaped much like crab claws or leafy fronds. The neck also looks like a green plant stalk, which apparently continues through the head, looking like one strand of curling green hair. The body appears to be covered in a furry purple smock, which has blue spots and which shades to magenta at the lower end. This is more likely the monster's natural fur than an actual piece of clothing. There is also a single leaf sprouting from the creature's stooped shoulders. The strangest feature is the head, which appears as just two eyes peering out from between a pair of cymbals, with no other visible features. Per the in-game description, the Clamble has a soft head, and the cymbals are a natural shell to protect its head. It also carries another metallic cymbal in its right hand, which is implied to be a cast-off (molted) shell from its head. It shows its three constituent elements (Plant, Cold, and Earth) in its appearance. The legs, arms, and neck are Plant parts. The fur-covered body is from its Cold ancestry. And the metallic shells covering its head are from the Earth. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by not exactly dancing. But at least waiting for its turn to play. When this monster is muted, it puts its eyes down similar to the Ziggurab. Song Audio sample: The Clamble Monster's contribution to an Island's song is are a variety of cymbals. Its metal cymbal head collides together to produce a sound of a hi hat, clash cymbals, marching cymbals, or splash cymbals, depending on island. The Clamble may also create notes on what looks like a gong, which actually sounds more of a ride cymbal, suspended cymbal or crash cymbal, depending on island. Breeding The Clamble can be bred using monsters that combine to provide the elements of Plant, Earth and Cold. Possible combinations: * + Potbelly and Drumpler * + Noggin and Furcorn * + Mammott and Shrubb Because Drumpler takes much less time to hatch than both Furcorn and Shrubb, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). The Rare version of any breeding monster can be used instead of the common version. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Oaktopus|9| |Pango|7| |Digger|15||Toob|10||Barbloo Statue|13| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin The name "clamble" most likely is a combination of "clam" and "cymbal." The creature's head is made from two cymbals which resemble a clamshell snapping open and closed, and it carries another cymbal in its right hand. Alternatively, the name "Clamble" can be a combination of "clash" and "bramble". Clamble makes a loud sound when its left hand is hitting the cymbal on its right hand. A bramble is a prickly shrub, which might suggest spine underneath the “dress” Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * A single Clamble can be nearly quiet until its crescendo on Plant and Earth Islands, but on Gold Island the Clamble sounds much louder. *In the Earth Island remix during the Furcorn/Dandidoo part the Clamble's part was Extended. * This monster's sleeping position is also similar to the Boohbahs from the show "Boohbah". Eve and Wall-E had the same sleeping position as this monster. On the other game, was a Ziggurab that slept faceless like this monster does. * Clamble can be heard playing in the Air Island soundtrack, despite not being able to be on Air Island due to the lack of the Plant element there. * Clamble is the only natural monster to not have a mouth. Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Earth Category:Cold Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Natural Monsters